Stability in This Life of Ours
by Mr. Phich
Summary: When Harry's magical transition on his birthday goes awry, it takes a rather unusual bond to save his life. Can these five men learn to get along, or will their differences end up killing Harry anyway? CW/DM/HP/SS/RL Powerful!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Stability in This Life of Ours

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All recognizable people, places, things or plots belong to J.K. Rowling who doesn't not believe in Slash as much as she should._

_Summary: When Harry's magic turns on him, it takes a very special type of bond to keep him alive. But not just one bond, oh no, five. RL/SS/HP/DM/CW._

_AN: Basically this story is an exploration of my favorite characters, character interactions, magic, bonds and sex. It should be fun. It's also very much about writing smut and learning to write sex- I haven't really written much, so I could truly use feedback._

_Warnings: Fivesome. There is four other bond members, and the sexual pairings will go up through fivesomes between all of them. Their will also be pairing between the other bond members not including Harry. There will be some Dom/Sub stuff- though I'm not completely decided on how much._

_ Explicit content(I'm warning you now- so please don't read it if that's going to bother you, and talk to me before you report me) Magical theory, magical bonding, AUness. Irregular updates._

Chapter One: Mage

It was a beautiful summer's day, and Harry Potter desperately wished he could be astride his broomstick high in the air. It was not to be however, because today was his sixteenth birthday. As a Wizard with a magical grade above six, today was his transition day. Because he had more power than the average witch or wizard (yet another thing to set him apart, fate obviously had it out for him) his body couldn't carry the full load of his magic until it was fully mature. During his sixteenth birthday the magic would rise up from where the body kept it at the very depths of his soul and join the rest in his magical system. So, however much Harry Potter wanted to be outside playing Quidditch, he was stuck inside a locked, magically protected room waiting for a rare and exhausting magical process.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore waited outside, the wall spelled clear so they could monitor his progress. As the clock struck noon on July 31st, Harry's magical transitioning began. At first, everything seemed to be proceeding as Professor Dumbledore had told him it would. His hands and feet tingled and he felt unbearably warm. Harry shifted on the bed he was lying on. The tingles spread up his arms and legs. For an hour, or more, he couldn't really tell, his body tingled with fiercer and fiercer intensity while he sweat through his clothes, eventually causing him to strip to his boxers and accept the cup of ice that appeared on his bedside table.

At the point when his magic was supposed to be spreading into his blood stream, his chest began to ache. Bloody hell, it hurt... he groaned, and clutched his chest.

"Some--thing-something's gone wrong." He called through clenched teeth. "Ahh!" He called. The pain was spreading, coursing though his veins. He felt as though he were on fire, burning from the inside out. Magic was swirling under his skin making it bubble as though he had taken Polyjuice. The fire spread into his throat, and his shouts of agony ceased, descending into muted whimpers. He tossed and turned. In places, the bubbles of magic burst and blood poured out. Finally the pain turned to his head. It was torture, pure and simple. It felt...it felt as though.... oh he had nothing to compare it to. He was bleeding and he itched all over... and the fire...and the pain...

It seemed like forever, but the pain in his head faded away. The agony in the rest of his body, in fact it seemed to be growing, but Harry somehow knew exactly what to do. Only half-aware of the blood running down his body, Harry pushed himself up and stumbled to the door. His boiling magic pushed it out of the way with ease.

"Get me out of here," He coughed to Madam Pomfrey. To his horror, blood came up with the words. "Muggle. No magic. No touch 'bove grade one."

"Harry!" Madam Pomfrey called anxiously, as Harry doubled over and heaved up his breakfast.

"Portkey." Harry murmured.

"What, Harry?" Came Dumbledore's anxious voice. "What was that?"

"Portkey," Harry said louder. "To H-He- 'Mione's. No magic after. No magic... No magic..." Harry couched again, and more blood came up.

Harry heard a muttered, "_Portus_" but didn't see who cast it, as he was getting dizzy. He felt someone's arm come around his middle, burning hot with magic.

"No..." He muttered, "No magic...no magic touch... no...."

There was a hook behind his navel, and his magic went crazy. He was in a room without any magic, but more of the magic blisters were bursting, sending blood everywhere. He was dizzy. He heard screams.

"Harry!" There was more magic touching him.

"Don't touch him, Ms. Granger. Apparently he cannot stand to be touched by those with magic."

"What happened?" Mione's voice sobbed. Harry tried to find her, but everything was so confusing...so much pain…it hurt…oh God, it hurt….

"Lord," A male voice Harry didn't recognize said. "How can we help?" Blood ran into his eyes as he doubled over, coughing. More of the magical bubbles were bursting, though they had slowed now that he was out of a purely magical atmosphere. _Painpainpainpain…_

"Move him up on the couch. Could we get some hot water with honey?" There were heavy footsteps coming towards him, and another lighter pair running off and then strong arms lifted him up. They didn't burn, instead they were freezing, but that was a reprieve from the way his blood was boiling.

"He's burning up." The male voice said. Harry had a fleeting impression of straight white teeth, kind brown eyes and curly hair.

"Ice?" Madam Pomfrey ordered.

"What's going on?" Mione shrieked.

"We don't rightly know, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said. Another blister popped, and the pain came surging back.

_Painpainpainpain…_

"Goin' to be sick..." He managed.

"No magic." Dumbledore said warningly, and then there was a large bin in front of him. Blood poured out his mouth as his stomach cramped.

"What's going on?" Mione frantically asked as Harry heaved again.

"He was transitioning...."

"He's a grade seven?" Hermione asked, shocked out of her fear.

"Yes. Everything was going well...and then...I can't say what went wrong."

"Know." Harry whispered.

"Harry? Harry? No what?"

"Know what happened."

"You do?" Madam Pomfrey gasped.

Harry nodded, which was a stupid idea, as it set off another wave of nausea. A magical hand touched him, and Harry screamed.

_Painpainpainpain…_

It was replaced quickly by a soothing Muggle hand.

"Can you tell us, Harry? Can you tell us what happened?"

"Too much magic..." Harry gasped. "Can't...can't control...breaks magical channels. Magic everywhere..."

"Harry, that's not possible." Hermione stated softly. "Magical channels can't be broken."

"Can." Harry said. The dizzy feeling was clearing, but the pain was still just as intense. A pale white hand held a glass of water up to his lips. Harry took a sip.

"Lemon?" He asked weakly when he tasted the honey.

"Of course, darling. One moment. "

"What do you know Harry, can you tell us?" Dumbledore asked.

"Grade eight." Harry whimpered through the pain. "Grade eight. More magic... rumor...mage."

There were gasps.

"You're a mage, Harry?" Dumbledore questioned frantically.

"Mage." He agreed before spitting up some more blood. "Magic out of control...need magical compliments..._Firmitudo_ bond." Harry was in too much pain to blush, but he could see the blush on Madam Pomfrey's face, and thankfully, only confusion on Hermione's.

"What's the..." She started.

"Later." Madam Pomfrey said softly.

"Do you know who, Harry?"

Harry nodded. He didn't know where all this information was coming from, but he knew what he had to do to survive, and that he would understand everything later.

"Need..." Harry gasped as several blisters burst at once.

_Painpainpainpain…_

"First need no magic 'viroment. Mione live here..."

"Right you are child." Dumbledore said soothingly, even as the others looked confused. It was probably a grade seven thing. "What else can we get you?"

"Need salve...Pr'fessor Snape. No magic...no magic..."

"Poppy, contact Severus at once, tell him we need a non-magical healing salve."

"Citrus." Harry whispered. He was in so much pain...he hurt... "Ahh!" He yelled as a spasm shot through his body.

_Painpainpainpain…_

"In the salve, Harry?" Madam Pomfrey asked anxiously, desperately. Harry shook his head. His throat was burning again.

"Drinks, Harry? Citrus drinks?" Hermione latched on. Harry nodded.

"Anything else?" Harry shook his head again. All at once, the dizzy feeling swept up again with a vengeance and everything went black.

* * * * *

When he awoke again, the pain had lessened minutely. He was in a comfortable bed, covered with a light sheet and wearing a pair of cotton pajama pants. Carefully, Harry pushed himself up. His muscles shook though, and he dropped down a moment later.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice called, and she rushed over. She reached out to touch him. Harry frantically shook his head.

"No!" He voice came out in a weak gasp. She withdrew immediately.

"Harry?" The man who had taken care of him earlier came into view. "I'm Nathan Granger- Hermione's father."

"N-nice to meet you, sir." Harry gasped out. Dumbledore and Poppy came into view on the other side of the bed.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"A muggle hotel." Dumbledore answered. "How are you, my dear boy?"

"I've got an hour." Eyes widened.

"Before what?"

"Same thing as before." Harry answered. "Magic's down for now. How long have I been asleep?"

"Five hours." Madam Pomfrey answered. She had worry written all over her face and was obviously straining not to check him over with a diagnostic charm.

"Why don't I help you to the bathroom and you can shower," Mr. Granger said. "Then we can all talk."

Harry nodded. That sounded nice. His bladder was near bursting and he was covered in dry, crusty blood. A shower sounded really nice.

Harry blushed as Mr. Granger helped him to his feet. His legs wouldn't hold up his weight even with the man's support though, and Mr. Granger ended up having to carry him into the restroom. Mr. Granger was very kind as he helped Harry relieve his bladder and take a bath.

Harry was covered with half healed scabs where his skin had burst from the pressure of the magic within him, he noticed as Mr. Granger assisted Harry in getting dressed in a pair of too large pajamas.

Once Harry was settled back in bed, set with fresh sheets, a glass of orange juice cradled in hishands, the interrogation came.

Harry's mind was still cloudy and tired, and all he knew were the things he had to do to survive.

"Can you explain to us what happened, Harry?"

Harry nodded and took a sip of the orange juice. Man he had missed orange juice. "It's really rare, but some people are born as grade eights. They're given the title 'mage'."

Seeing Mr. and Mrs. Granger's confusion, Harry explained further. "All people are broken up into a grade system of how magically powerful they are. Muggles fall in grades zero and one, squibs are two and three. 'Average' Wizards split between grades four, five and six. Then grade sevens are normally considered the most magically powerful humans. Magical creatures have there own grading system. Mages are basically myths."

Harry coughed. A tingling was starting up in his extremities.

"What happens to mages when they transition?" Hermione ask.

"The magic breaks out of the magical system. It breaks into the normal bodily systems." Harry explained. He tossed off the upper blanket. It was hot.

"Let's move on to what's important." Dumbledore said swiftly. "You need the _Firmitudo _bond." Now that he wasn't in excruciating pain, Harry did blush.

"What _is _the _Firmitudo_ bond?" Hermione pressed.

Harry blushed hotter. The _Firmitudo _bond had a somewhat…mixed reputation in the Wizarding world. He knew this only through the information flowing through his mind right now- he needed a _Firmitudo _bond, so he knew what it was.

"The _Firmitudo _bond is a stabilizing bond," Dumbledore began, "Normally used on those with unstable magic. It's based off magical resonances and compatibility."

"Okay…that doesn't explain why Harry blushes every time it's mentioned."

Dumbledore pinked a little himself, which made Harry feel a little better. However, the tingles were all the way up his arms and to his knees and he was burning up again.

"Can we hurry this up?" He pressed, sipping down more of the cold orange juice,

"Of course, my boy. The _Firmitudo _bond primarily stabilizes magic through sexual intercourse."

"Oh." Hermione said primly, her face turning Weasley red. This, of course, turned Harry's mind to…

"Who do you need, Harry? We'll get them for you."

"_Them?_" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"The _Firmitudo _bond primarily has five members."

Hermione's blush grew darker. Pomfrey and Mrs. Granger were also blushing hotly.

"I'm not sure they'll agree…" Harry whispered, despair crawling in. If he did not have this bond, he would die. He could not survive without it.

"You would die if you did not have them." Dumbledore said quietly, so the others would not hear. Harry nodded. "Please leave us alone for a moment." Dumbledore said aloud.

Reluctantly, the others filed out. All, that is, except Mr. Granger.

"Hermione doesn't know," Mr. Granger said with a smile, "But I got up to some pretty crazy things in University."

Harry's eyes widened.

"And I get the picture you wouldn't survive long without these people, Harry."

Harry ducked his head.

"Let me help all I can."

Harry nodded, even as the first tingles of pain started in his feet. He gasped.

"Tell us in order of who is most likely to agree, child." Dumbledore said a sense of urgency in his words.

"Charlie Weasley."

"He will certainly agree, Harry. Who else?"

"Remus." Harry whimpered as the pain shot through his knees and elbows simultaneously.

"Who next?"

"Snape. Pr'fessor Snape."

"And who last my child." Dumbledore didn't sound worried. Harry was worried. Snape would not agree. Then in a sudden flash of insight, he wondered how much Dumbledore knew about the bond, how much he would have to tell them. The insight was gone a moment later as hot knives descended into his stomach.

He screamed.

"Who last, Harry? Who else?" Dumbledore pressed.

"D-Draco Malfoy." Harry managed before the pain grew too much and magic started bursting his skin open again. The world spun into blood and pain.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings and Disclaimer in the first chapter._

_I've been pleasantly surprised by the reaction to this. Please continue to enjoy. Also- this was all ready written, it will be a little bit longer to the next update most likely._

Chapter Two: The Bondmates

* * * * *

_Charlie_

Charlie was interrupted on his day off by one of the younger Dragon Handler's coming to tell him his mother was on the Floo.

"She says it's an emergency!"

As the Floo was only ever used for emergencies, Charlie had no doubt of this. He jumped up from his couch and ran as fast as he could down to the main office.

His mother's frantic face was in the fire.

"Charlie! Albus is here! He says he needs you straight away, something to do with Harry I think." Charlie was through the Floo and in Grimmauld Place a moment later.

Albus Dumbledore was standing in the kitchen. Charlie could immediately see why his mother was so frantic, even for her. Albus' face was grim, his normally twinkling eyes dull and anxious. There was blood in his beard and on his robes.

"Albus? What's happened?"

"Everyone out. I need to speak with Charles alone."

Charlie's mum nodded and hurried out the complaining twins, Ron and Ginny.

"What's happened?" Charlie repeated.

"Harry." Albus swallowed. "Went through his transition today."

Charlie's eyes widened against his will. Harry was _that _powerful? Only grade sevens needed transitions.

"Except he was more powerful than we thought. He says he's a grade eight- a mage."

Charlie gasped. "A m-mage?"

Albus nodded. "And he needs a _Firmitudo _bond to stabilize his magic."

"Me?" Charlie asked- eyes wider than ever.

Albus nodded grimly. "Among others, of course."

"He'll die without it, won't he?"

Charlie could tell it was bad. Whatever had gone wrong- it was bad. Really bad.

"Of course I'll do it Albus. Of course."

"This is a portkey that will take you to a room down the hall. They are in room 441." The Headmaster handed him a tennis shoe. "I have to get to the others. Ms. Granger and her parents, as well as Poppy are there all ready."

Charlie nodded, murmured _Portus_ and disappeared.

When he reappeared in a new place, he did not take even a moment to look around at his surroundings. In true Gryffindor style, he rushed out the door, startling a maid, and down the hall. At room 441 he stopped and burst in, startling the three women sitting in a small but comfortable sitting room. Screams were echoing around the room and bouncing off silencing charms.

"You're one of the bondmates?" Poppy asked,

Charlie nodded.

"Come along then." The matronly woman led him through a close door. A man who was obviously Hermione's father was restraining the second figure on the bed. Harry was arched off the bed, screaming. Charlie could feel himself paling. The boy and the man were both covered in blood.

"How can I help?" Charlie asked, his eyes fixed on the scene in front of him.

"So far no wizards have been able to touch him- but I think you may be able to. Your presence alone may help."

Cautiously, Charlie approached the bed. Harry's screams quieted minutely. Gaining courage, Charlie moved closer, and gently picked up one of Harry's hands. The screams fell to sobs. Charlie climbed onto the bed, the muggle man moving out of his way with a smile. Charlie cradled the fragile body into his arms-harder now than it would have been years earlier. Harry was much taller than he remembered. Harry's pained whimpers did not completely fall away, but he did quiet. Charlie carefully followed Poppy's directions to do a couple diagnostic charms as well as several cleaning and healing charms.

The healing charms did not last long.

* * * * *

_Severus_

Severus was in his lab working on the non-magical salve for Potter when the Headmaster came in again.

"Albus?" Severus asked with a quirked eyebrow, gently stirring the concoction in front of him. Albus looked worse than he had before. Severus had never seen the Headmaster look older. He was splashed in blood; his face was worn and tired.

"Severus. I told you that Harry needed the _Firmitudo_ bond."

Severus nodded. The Headmaster had mentioned something to that extent when he had last been here, asking for a non-magical healing salve.

"You are one of the bondmates."

Severus turned from the potion in a whirl of robes.

"No."

Albus nodded.

"I will not bond to the boy, Albus. I will _not._" Severus could feel his rage boiling in him like a _Skelegro_ potion left too long on the flame.

"He will die if you do not."

"Let him die." Severus snarled. A moment later he ducked his head. He did not like the Potter boy, but he did not wish him dead. Additionally, the boy was there only hope against the Dark Lord.

Albus did not chide him, only looked at him with those old, pained eyes, which was far worse. Severus sighed.

"The salve is finished." He murmured in way of an apology. He scooped the substance into a low jar and capped it. "I will bond to him."

"Thank you, my dear boy. I must ask one more thing of you."

* * * * *

_Remus_

Remus was reading in his sitting room when the Floo flared up unexpectedly. He blinked and looked up.

"Albus?"

"May I come through, Remus?"

"Certainly." Remus nodded, marking his spot and getting to his feet. He smelled the blood and pain and fatigue the moment Albus stepped into the room.

"Albus? What has happened?" Whose blood was that? Not Albus', but familiar none-the-less.

"Harry went through his transition today."

_Harry's blood. Not Harry, please, not Harry, I could not stand…not Harry…_

"He was more powerful than we expected. A mage."

"A mage?" Remus gasped.

"Yes. Things…did not go well. His magic is unstable- he needs a _Firmitudo _bond. You are one of the needed members."

Remus blushed a hot red. He did not like to think about sex. He certainly didn't think about sex with a minor, and even more certainly not about Harry and sex.

"He will die without it Remus."

Remus desperately trumped the embarrassment down and nodded.

Albus handed him a portkey and told him how to get to Harry's room. Remus managed a choked '_portus_' and was whipped off to a high end Muggle hotel. He slid out of the door and quickly made his way down the hall. He knew he was still blushing as he opened the door. Hermione and what could only be her mother's faces' gaped at the sight of him. He could hear whimpers and sobs from the next room and smell the scent of blood.

"Y-you're a bondmate?"

Remus nodded.

"Why are you all male?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"It has to do with magical resonance, ma'am." Remus answered; glad to have a question he could answer. "The type of magical resonance needed for this bond most often occurs between same-gender matches. It is possible that one of the bondmates is female, but it's highly unlikely."

"Remus?" Poppy stuck her head out of the door. "Come in now please- you're of no use to Harry out there."

He hurried into the room. Poppy, who was the closest thing Remus had ever had to a mother growing up, pecked him on the cheek as he passed.

Charlie Weasley fought with a thrashing and bleeding Harry on the bed. A muggle man who smelled like Hermione sat beside the bed, watching the scene anxiously.

"How do I help?" Remus asked at once.

"Get on the bed and help calm him down." Poppy ordered. Remus slid onto the bed by Harry's feet and hesitantly held down the boy's legs.

Charlie and Harry calmed- Charlie's calmness more a by-product of Harry's. Harry whimpered and tossed weakly still, but he seemed better. Remus and Charlie's eyes met- both wondering who would be next to join them in this room. Who else would they share the rest of their lives with?

* * * * *

_Draco_

They were half way through dinner when Libby, or Lobby, or whatever the house elf's name was interrupted.

"Yes, Libby?" Draco's father snapped. Draco suppressed a wince of sympathy for the creature that would surely pay for her impudence later.

"Sorry to disturb yous, Master Lucius, sir. Professor Snape is being at the floo and is saying he must be speaking to young Master Draco and Master Lucius right away sir."

Lucius scowled.

"Come, Draco." Lucius called, patting his napkin needlessly against his mouth and setting it aside. Draco quickly followed his father out of the Dining Hall. Professor Snape's head was sticking out of the fireplaces in the Speaking Hall-specially designed for long Floo calls in the 15th Century by the first Lucius Malfoy.

"Severus, how can we help you?" Lucius said coolly, a parody of a smile on his face. Draco rejected a shudder. He knew his smiles- those he gave- looked like his father's now. And he was proud of it. _Proud_ of it, like he should be.

"I have need of Draco's talents for the rest of the summer."

"Oh?"

"I am brewing a potion for a common friend that needs my most careful attention. An assistant of Draco's caliber would not go unmentioned."

Draco felt a quiver of fear go through him. They were talking about the Dark Lord. He was going to be brought to the Dark Lord's attention.

"Certainly, Severus. Do you need him at once?"

Draco blanked his face as carefully as he could. He knew this was his lot- he would take it.

"Yes."

"Very well, I shall have the house elves send his things along after dinner." Lucius turned to Draco.

"Farewell my son, do me proud." And then he was gone.

"Hurry, Mr. Malfoy." Snape's head disappeared. Draco followed him into the floo, calling out "Severus Snape's office, Hogwarts!"

"Sit." Professor Snape snapped as Draco stepped cleanly from the Floo.

"I will need you oath that you will speak of none of the things I am going to speak to you about tonight to anyone who could pass that information on to the Dark Lord."

"Sir-" Draco gasped, eyes going wide despite himself. Snape was a traitor?

"At once." Snape snarled.

"I swear on my magic and on Merlin to never speak of the things I hear tonight to anyone who could pass them on to the Dark Lord." Draco felt his magic swirl up, binding him to his oath.

"I am a traitor to the Dark Lord, as you have already presumed. I have been for longer than you have been alive."

Draco choked. _That_ long? He had presumed this was a recent development.

"Do you believe in the Dark Lord, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I—how do I know you are telling the truth and this is not some ploy?" Draco demanded.

"I do not have time for ploys!" Snape roared. "Yes or no?"

"No." Draco whispered. He had long come to the idea that even if Muggles were less than him, and even Muggleborns, they didn't deserve to die. They didn't deserve to be tortured.

"Mr. Malfoy, Harry Potter is dying from unstable magic. He was transitioning, but was not a grade seven, but a grade eight."

"That's not possible." Draco denied.

"A mage, Mr. Malfoy." Snape's voice was absolutely biting with impatient fury. Draco did not push it.

"He is in need of a _Firmitudo_ bond, including the both of us."

"Us?" Draco asked weakly. "He hates us." A _Firmitudo_ bond. No way. No fucking way was this really happening. Of course Draco knew what it was. What Pureblood over the age of thirteen didn't? It was one of those things that brought great dishonor on some and great honor on others. To need the bond meant you could not control your magic. To be a part of the bond- well Draco didn't really understand why that was so bad. He didn't really know that much about the bond, but Draco would be helping the first known mage in several centuries, and that would certainly bring honor. Which Draco would need, since there was no chance his father would not disown Draco after he got word of this.

"Hate, or lack of it, has nothing to do with magical resonance, as you should well know, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded, thoughts still swirling chaotically in his mind.

"Will you be apart of the bond?"

Of course he would.

Draco nodded again.

Professor Snape held out a newspaper. Draco grabbed it while the Professor murmured _Portus_.

They appeared in a room. A very non-magical room.

"Where are we?" Draco turned to ask, but the Professor was already half out the door and Draco had to hurry to catch up.

Snape furled open a door.

"Malfoy?" Granger yelled. Granger, a muggle and the Headmaster were gathered in a small room. Granger was yelling over sobs and pained whimpers coming from the next room.

"Severus. I see everything went well." The Headmaster was saying.

"Yes." Snape nodded.

"I delivered your salve- Poppy was quite thankful. I do believe both of you would be of more use inside with Harry."

"Both?" Came Granger's outraged shout, but Draco and Snape were all ready through the door.

A _Weasley_, one he didn't know, and a _werewolf_. This was getting worse by the second. The Weasley and werewolf were staring at them with wide eyes. Snape was snarling. And then Potter screamed and a fresh scent of blood worked through the room. Weasley and Lupin's attention turned back to Potter, who was lying with his head in Weasley's lap and his feet in Lupin's. He was still screaming even as they tried desperately tried to subdue those screams.

"Help, dammit!" The Weasley shouted. "Malfoy get on his right side, Snape-"

They were all ready moving though. Draco climbed up on the bed and followed Weasley's lead, laying his hands across Potter's blood soaked chest.

The screams bled into sobs which quieted to whimpers, and then to silence. Potter's eyes fluttered open, green and hazed with pain.

* * * * *

_All right, there it is. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter._

_AN: I continue to be pleased by all of your reviews! Yay for reviews! _

_I, um, may have said there would be sex this chapter…well there kind of is, but not really. Yeah, that won't be happening 'til chapter five. Umhm. So, sorry about that. Please read and enjoy._

Chapter Three: The Bonding

When Harry woke he was sore. The pain had diminished, but it was not gone completely. Still, that it wasn't as bad meant…

Harry blinked his eyes open. A pair of silvery gray eyes looked back at him. He blinked again. Draco Malfoy was definitely sitting in bed with him, his hands splayed on Harry's chest. As soon as his eyes completely opened the hands shot away, and Malfoy sent him a glare. Harry blinked again. The pain had come back a little, but he ignored it for now. He didn't particularly want Malfoy touching him, either. Harry's eyes swiveled to the end of the bed where Remus was sitting, Harry's feet in his lap, and eyes concerned. That made Harry aware that his head was resting in somebody else's lap. He looked up and met Charlie Weasley's blue eyes. Snape, thankfully, was not in the bed. He was sitting next to the bed. He had one hand resting on Harry's shoulder, but his eyes were cold and angry.

"Well, this is awkward." Harry rasped. Charlie laughed. Remus cracked a smile. Malfoy shuffled nervously and Snape shot him a furious glare. Madam Pomfrey bustled to the side of the bed, standing beside the chair Snape was occupying.

When she brandished her wand, Harry yelled, "Not yet!" and shot up. His head collided quite painfully with Charlie's chin.

"Ow." He groaned, rubbing the spot where they had crashed. Harry pulled away from the other men, seating himself in the middle of the bed. This immediately started up the twinges of pain again, but he thought he could manage. Madam Pomfrey pursed his lips at him.

"Sorry." He said quickly. He did not want to listen to one of her tirades right now. "I can't have any magic cast on me until we…" He trailed off. Charlie, Remus and Malfoy turned interesting shades pink. Snape's glare darkened to depths Harry had never seen before but he did not utter a word. Harry thought that was probably more dangerous than a full-out rage, so he quickly turned his gaze from the irate Potions Master.

"Well, then," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "Let's get you boys bonded!" He clapped his hands and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"Albus, I think…" Madam Pomfrey said awkwardly, glancing from him to Mr. Granger and then to Harry. Harry's mouth had dropped in horror. He didn't want _anyone_ to see the bonding. Madam Pomfrey would have to at least be there. They could probably use a privacy ward, though. The _Firmitudo_ bond had to be conducted by a trained mediwitch or wizard. It was, at heart, a medical practice, though not many thought of it that way.

"Maybe we should leave, Headmaster." Mr. Granger said when Dumbledore didn't seem to get the point.

"Oh, certainly!" The Headmaster said, and the two men left the room. In their wake, Madam Pomfrey erected silencing charms. This made Harry's magic stir and the pain to come back. He winced.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said at once, "I thought it best…"

Harry nodded in agreement. He closed his eyes tentatively reached out a hand, hoping one of his future bondmates would understand what he needed. Charlie, Harry could tell by the feel of his magic against his own, caught his hand. The pain eased.

"All right, gentlemen. If you would all form a circle…" Madam Pomfrey motioned to an open space in the room. Harry purposefully did not watch the other's expression. He kept his hand in Charlie's, but did not look up. Once they were all in place, Harry felt the tingle of a privacy ward going up. This, too, caused a jolt in his magic. He gripped Charlie's hand harder, then let go. He knew what came next, and no one was going to like it.

"Now, everyone but Mr. Potter needs to strip down." Harry heard a squeak from Malfoy and a feral growl from Snape. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Remus fumbling with his buttons with clumsy hands. Charlie had tugged off one of his Mum's jumpers and was starting on his next layer.

"Maybe," Harry called out, "You could divide the privacy ward so they can't see each other?"

"Excellent idea, Mr. Potter." Came Pomfrey's slightly muffled voice. The privacy ward changed, again causing Harry's magic to tumble chaotically around his body. Harry finally looked up- he would not be able to do this bond without looking at the others. Madam Pomfrey's hands slid through making the others jump. Remus was down to his trousers, Charlie was hesitating at his pants, and Malfoy was fiddling with the hem of his undershirt. Snape had yet to remove a single item of clothing.

Harry accepted the items Madam Pomfrey held out- a large glass and an ivory knife. She would have had them on hand as both were used in many Healing rituals.

"Professor Snape," Harry said very quietly, aware that he was blushing madly. It wasn't helping that Charlie had stripped off his pants next to him, leaving the undeniably handsome man stark naked. "You really do need to disrobe. The bonding can't go on otherwise." Harry turned his eyes away from his Professor. Malfoy had now stripped to his pants. When Harry met his eyes, the blonde pinked. Harry quickly turned away. Remus was still in his trousers. With horror, Harry took in the scars lacing Remus' chest. Knowing how much he hated having his own scars stared at, Harry kept his eyes off of them and as calmly as he could, said, "You too, Remus." Harry turned his gaze to a spot just over Malfoy's shoulder, between Snape and his heads.

"When you are all undressed, you need to kneel." Harry did not move his gaze as he heard shifting bodies.

"We'll start with the youngest, Mr. Potter." Harry moved from his spot in the circle, and kneeled before Malfoy. The blonde's face was pink.

"Do you know what you need to do Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry answered. Harry reached up and put his hands and laid them on Malfoy's shoulders, thumbs lying along his collarbone.

"I ask for you, what shall you grant?" He asked. With those words, the magic swirled up and the ritual began.

* * * * *

Potter's hands were hot against Draco's nude skin. He was all too aware that they were only a foot apart and he was buck naked.

"Repeat after me, Mr. Malfoy."

Why did he agree to do this again?

Oh yeah, to escape his sadistic mostly insane father. Right.

He carefully repeated the words the matron said, feeling the magic build around him. He could feel how powerful Potter was now, and felt awed.

"I give of my mind and my heart and my magic. I give of my blood and my essence."

As he spoke the words, to his intense embarrassment, his member swelled, becoming hard faster than he ever remembered getting hard before. Potter's cheeks were red too, but quite clearly in the thin pajamas, Potter was not suffering equally.

"You gave of your mind, and so I take." There was a throb behind his eyes. His member was rock hard now, and leaking. Draco let out something halfway between a whimper and a moan.

"You gave of your heart, and so I take." Merlin, he had never been this hard in his life. He tried desperately to pay attention to the words, but his mind was in a haze.

"You gave of your magic, and so I take." Draco felt his magic swirl into Potter's grasp for a moment, and come rushing back. He too distracted to really care.

Potter held up a white knife, "I'm going to have to cut you, Malfoy. Sorry."

Potter sliced him right between his collar bones and held up a large glass to catch the blood. It stung, but did not diminish his raging boner.

Potter then lowered his hands down to Draco's crotch. Draco's heart thudded wildly in his chest. _This _was a part of the bond? But no, Potter did not actually touch him. He only held the long glass over his dick. What in Merlin's name was he doing? Potter held the glass at an angle and then said, "You gave of your essence, and so I take."

And Draco exploded straight into the glass. Potter got up as Draco panted harshly, looking almost completely ruffled, and then he left Draco's sight with a glass full of his blood and spunk. What the _fuck_?

* * * * *

Harry kept his eyes firmly on Charlie's face as he kneeled before him. He could see the red-heads' eyes widening at the glass of mixed sperm and blood. It looked a little bit nasty, Harry thought. Actually it looked a lot nasty. Wonderful.

Harry kept his eyes on Charlie as they murmured the words needed. He gently tugged Charlie's mind and emotions into the bond, accepting them, and allowing them to gather with Draco's at the back of his mind for the end of the ritual. He tried not to notice or care as Charlie's eyes got wide and his breathing heavy. He carefully collected the blood and seed, trying to be clinical about it. He knew magic was causing the erections, but his own trousers were getting a tiny bit hot at the moment. He willed away his erection as he stood, leaving a dazed red-head behind.

* * * * *

Remus did not know what was going on, and that made him nervous. He could only hear the words Madam Pomfrey and Harry said, not what any of the others were doing or saying- except of course, what they were repeating from Madam Pomfrey's lips. There was however, the heavy scent of both blood and sex in the air. That only served to make him more nervous. Harry suddenly appeared in Remus' line of vision, making the man jump.

Harry carried a glass which was filled with sperm and blood. He also held a white knife. Remus' best friend's son kneeled before him, and gently laid his hands along Remus' chest. Remus flushed.

He muttered the words Madam Pomfrey fed him. Remus got progressively more embarrassed as the bonding went on, as his member got harder and harder. He could not look at the much younger male in front of him. Harry did begin to stutter the words, muttering and stumbling his way though them. He would not look at Remus; instead they both stared over the other's shoulder.

Remus barely winced as Harry cut his flesh; he did however flinch back as Harry lowered his hands to Remus' crotch and held the glass which held Malfoy and Charlie's seed in it.

"Sorry." Harry muttered. "I have to…"

Remus nodded, words mostly beyond him now. He was moaning low in his throat, and he let out a half-strangled yell as he exploded into the cup. Harry left without another word, leaving Remus to sit back and try and recover.

* * * * *

Severus knew very little about this bond. He recognized now, as he waited for Potter to appear in front of his very naked self, that that was a mistake. He normally didn't jump into things headlong without knowing what he was getting himself into. What on earth had been thinking? He hadn't been obviously, he added to himself as Potter appeared. Potter seemed to be carrying a glass of semen and blood, but that couldn't possibly be true. It couldn't possibly.

Potter kneeled in front of him, and Severus took great pleasure at glaring down his nose at the boy.

"Sir," Potter murmured very quietly. "It would be really very helpful if you don't argue during the bonding."

Impertinent brat!

"It's very temperamental- it might decide to tie you to me even more fiercely."

Oh, well then… Severus gave a stiff nod, and Potter sighed a breath of relief. Potter obviously didn't want to be tied to him any more than Severus wanted to be tied to the brat.

"I ask for you, what shall you grant?"

By now, Poppy having repeated them three times over, Severus knew the words that needed to be said. He did not know what happened, but he had unpleasant theories churning in his brain based on the cup of mixed fluids.

"I give of my mind and my heart and my magic." Severus sneered. "I give of my blood and my essence."

"You gave of your mind, so I take." Severus' shields parted without complaint for Potter, and his mind started pouring into Potter's. What was going on? What would Potter get from this? Severus tried to fight it, but it was useless, his mind was all ready running back to him, feeling no different than before. Severus narrowed his eyes and assumed it was just a symbolic part of the bonding and Potter got nothing from it.

"You gave of your heart, so I take." That's when Severus started to get hard. He tried to will it away, he was not attracted to anything here- what was happening. Potter muttered softly, obviously reading something on his face, "It's a part of the ritual, sir."

Severus growled, and closed his face off.

Potter continued in the same low, nervous tones he had been using so far.

"You gave of your magic, so I take." Severus' magic slipped to Potter for a split second and was then returned. Severus' cock was so hard now he was having a difficult time not moaning. He jerked his hips once before restraining himself. God, he desperately wanted some relief.

Potter carefully sliced Severus' pale skin. Severus barely felt it.

"You gave of your blood, so I take."

Potter's hands migrated lower. Severus jerked away.

"It's a part of the bond." Potter muttered, and set the cup around Severus' member. He held onto his control as best he possibly could. Potter was careful not to touch his skin with neither skin nor glass, for which Severus was grateful. He could hardly take anymore shame right now.

"You gave of your essence, so I take." And Severus came harder than he had come in years, into a cup containing the sperm of three other males and blood.

* * * * *

Harry had never blushed this hard in his entire life. Of course, he had never had to watch four men, who were really, relatively, strangers, come before, either. He kept it all as clinical as he could; otherwise he knew he'd be harder than he'd ever been in his life. Harry had known he was gay since he kissed Cho. It was kind of obvious, considering the only thing he had to say about their kiss was that it was wet. He'd had fleeting crushes on various guys, and sure Malfoy had starred in a couple of his wet dreams, but who didn't have wet dreams about Malfoy? He was bloody gorgeous.

Yet, despite that, he would have put anyone who told him yesterday that he would think the image of Snape coming was hot, in an insane asylum. Yet here he was. And Snape definitely had some things going for him under those billowy robes.

Harry blushed harder, and carefully turned his mind back to the task at hand. Madam Pomfrey was feeding his bondmates the next set of vows.

"We swear to stand by you, follow you, and stabilize you. We swear to grant you loyalty above all else. All that we have to give, we shall give. Thus magic decrees it shall be for all our lasting days. This we freely give. We give this in return for all you deem us worthy to receive."

"I swear," Harry returned, "To protect you from all that would harm you, to guide you and provide for you as you have given yourselves to be. Do you swear yourselves to me?"

"I so swear." They chorused. Magic was building in the room, but it did not hurt, it felt like a warm blanket on a rainy day, a hot cup of cocoa late at night or the warmth of his covers in the Gryffindor dorm.

"Thus I take what is given into my body and accept you for all our lasting days."

He raised the glass to his lips and chugged it down. It tasted bitter and salty, and was not all that pleasant to take into his body, but behind it, his magic calmed. His magic settled into his body, and picked up normal rhythms again. All signs of the wounds his magic had caused faded away, and the last pain faded away. Of course, he could still feel how strong his magic was, how much it wanted to be used. But it was kept in place by the magic of these four men, and he would not die.

"He'll pass out any moment, gentlemen, came Pomfrey's voice from behind the wards. As she spoke, a hazy blackness crept in from the edges of his vision. He vaguely saw Charlie reach out and catch him and then everything went black.

* * * * *

_So did you all catch the problems everyone is going to have with the bond? Let's just assume that nothing that happened was purely symbolic…can't wait to hear your theories!_

_Also, I am very excited about the next chapter! Yay!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter. Oh yeah- that's the last of anything even resembling blood play. Sorry I didn't give a warning about that._

_ This chapter is delightfully long. It took three days to write! No, four, maybe five. Sixteen whole pages, people._

_I quite enjoyed all of your theories. Shout outs to for guessing (okay, deducing) the proper answers, yay for _Erroneously, StoryTagger _and _CrayonsPink_. _Kudos to Mervoparkite and PanickedSerenity for giving their theories about the boys' reactions._ I was surprised. No one talked about the second, communal oath, they had to swear. _

(RG- How can I get a hold of you? If you review to leave an email and/or link, please do it with spaces. FF will take it out otherwise)

Now, I know you are all eager for the sex. Next chapter. I promise!

**_Warning: This chapter is mostly flashback, indicated by italics. There will be child abuse (mild physical abuse, mostly verbal and emotional. No sexual abuse. There will be the abandonment of a child. There will be torture and death. If this any of this is a trigger for you, please be wary. This is probably the darkest chapter (overall) that is in this story.)_**

Chapter Four: Your Memories are My Memories

_A blonde boy, no older than five, clutching a well-loved stuffed dragon, ran through the glittering halls of an opulent manor. He laughed and raced around a corner, only to collide with a hard pair of legs. The little boy jumped back, thrusting the dragon behind his back and desperately trying to school his face._

_"Draco." The man who owned the pair of legs the boy had run into drawled._

_"Yes, father?" Draco murmured, fixing his eyes on the floor, and realized with horror that his shoes were untied._

_"What is the rule about running?" Draco's father was perfectly cold as he stared the little boy down._

_"There will never be any running, sir. If I need to get somewhere in a hurry I will adopt a long stride." The tiny mouth did not stumble over the phrasing._

_"Why were you running, son?"_

_"No excuse, sir." Draco whispered, trying to hold back tears._

_"Very well," Lucius said chillingly. "Give me your dragon."_

_"B-but…" The little boy protested._

_"Now, Draco." Draco hugged his only, beloved friend one more time, before handing him over. He had lost his fight with his tears. He shook as Mr. Dragon left his hands._

_"You may have it back in two weeks." Lucius gave Draco a cold glance. "Malfoys do not cry." Draco's father strode off. He left the little boy standing in the hall, tears pouring down his face and not a sound emerging from his lips._

_* * * * *_

_Draco was not much older. He was sitting in the library practicing his penmanship, when his father entered._

_"How may I help you sir?" The boy asked politely._

_"It is time for the next step of your education to begin, my son. Come along." Draco slid off his chair, eager to please. He only came to his father's hip. Lucius led him out of the library. They were way-laid by Draco's mother at the doors._

_"Lucius, he is not old enough."_

_"He is plenty old."_

_"He is six!" Narcissa shrieked._

_"We have had this discussion, Narcissa. We will not discuss the matter again." Draco looked up at his mother with wide curious eyes._

_"It's all right, Mother. I always enjoy father's lessons." Draco's mother made a small choking noise and swept away, stopping only to drop a kiss on Draco's fine blond locks._

_"I love you, dragon." And then she disappeared down the hall._

_Lucius led Draco down to the dungeons. Draco looked around in curiosity- he had never been down here before. It was not allowed._

_It was scary down here. It was dark. Draco didn't like the dark. He didn't like the dark at all. He crept a little closer to his father. Lucius led him into one of the dimly lit cells. Sitting quivering in the corner was Draco's old nursery elf, Luney. Of course, Draco did not need a nursery elf now that he was six. He was practically a man after all!_

_"Why is Luney down here, father?"_

_"It has outlived it's usefulness to us." Draco's father sneered. "It can serve to teach you this lesson, at least. Stand in the corner Draco."_

_Draco backed into the corner. His father strode over to the quaking house elf. What was father going to do?_

_He cast a spell Draco had never heard before, and all of Luney's toes snapped. Draco's eyes widened drastically and he backed further into the corner. _

_"Everyone but we and other Pureblood wizards deserve pain, Draco. This is the lesson you will learn today."_

_Lucius snapped his wand again and Luney's fingers fell off. The house elf was shrieking in her no longer familiar voice. Once this had been the voice that had told him stories and sung him songs about great heroes. No longer._

_Lucius chopped Luney's hand off. Draco vomited. _

_Draco could only watch, because when he turned away, his father caught him in a body bind. He could only watch as Luney went mad from the pain, as blood and guts spilled onto the floor. And his father laughed or grinned maniacally. _

_"Crucio." Lucius said calmly. Luney's screamed reached a new pitch. A puddle collected at Draco's feet. His heart beat faster than it ever had. He was so scared. And so mad. How could his father do this? Luney was good- she had always been good. If his father was so wrong about this, maybe he was wrong about other things too? But if Draco told him that, would his father hurt him like this?_

_"Avada Kedavra."_

_* _

_Next time it was a newly born house elf._

_Sometimes his father tortured- and Draco knew it was torture- dogs._

_One time it was a muggle._

_But mostly it was just house elves._

_He didn't kill all of them. Draco thought that was worse._

_* * * * *_

_Draco had never met another child before. Well except those oafs Crabbe and Goyle- but they were hardly children, were they?_

_He hoped another boy would come into Madam Malkin's. Maybe he would make his very first friend. Draco sent a mental apology to Mr. Dragon who was quite securely hiding under his bed. Not even Mum knew Draco still had him. And he would keep it that way. He would not be seen as weak or childish. He would just survive until he was seventeen and challenge his father to a duel like he had been planning since he was eight._

_A boy, who was smaller than Draco even, came into the store. Draco's heart started beating faster and faster. He just had to make a good impression, like Mum always said, and then everything would work out._

_"Hello," He tired to smile, but he was afraid it came out more like a grimace. "Hogwarts, too?"_

_"Yes." The other boy said. Maybe he was shy? But wasn't the boy supposed to say something now? That was how conversations went, right? Nervously Draco blanked his voice and tried to make conversation._

_"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms." Every boy liked Quidditch, right? This must be a safe subject. "I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Draco tried to joke, but the other boy didn't laugh. What was Draco doing wrong?_

_"Have you got your own broom?" Draco asked, peeking up from under his lashes. He didn't know what he had done wrong._

_"No." The other boy's voice wasn't very friendly. It was cold and mad. It reminded him of his father._

_"Play Quidditch at all?" Draco asked, trying again._

_"No." Oh. Well maybe that was what Draco did wrong. If the other boy didn't play... _

_"I do-" Draco said, unsure what else to say. "Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree." Not really. Draco knew he wasn't very good. But it was always best to agree with his father._

_"Know what house you'll be in yet?" Draco asked, the boy obviously wasn't very fond of this topic._

_"No." Maybe he just didn't like Draco?_

_Draco talked about the houses- of course he would be in Slytherin. Nothing else was acceptable._

_"I say, look at that man!" Draco called, spotting a giant man out the window. He'd never seen a man that big before. He was even taller than father! He frightened Draco a little. Big men were dangerous- they could hurt people even more than little ones could._

_As usual when Draco was scared, he lashed out. He wouldn't let other people see he was afraid. It mattered what they thought. It mattered lots and lots._

_And then father was outside the window and the boy said he was Muggleborn. Draco said what he had to say. He didn't want to be punished._

_* * * * *_

_Potter didn't make any sense and people who didn't make any sense were dangerous._

_Draco played his game- he was always good at acting, and everything was going to plan. And then the Dark Lord came back. And there were more Muggles to torture, and more games to play. _

* * *

_Charlie snuck out of the house. Mum was going to start their lessons soon, and Charlie didn't want to. He didn't like to read, it was hard. Bill could read lots and lots. Billy was really smart. Mum got annoyed with Charlie. Charlie didn't want to be inside, he didn't want to learn his letters and he didn't want to learn arithmetic. _

_He did want to go see the Pixie colony that lived in the trees behind the Burrow. That would be much more fun._

_* * * * *  
_

_"Please, mum, can't I keep him?" Charlie looked up at his mum with sad eyes from where he sat on the floor with his new kitten. He had wandered up from the muggle village in the rain. The kitten sneezed._

_Mum sighed. That was a good sign. She was going to say yes. Ginny, who was just a baby and cried like Ronnie, Fred and George used to, began to wail from the other room and Charlie knew he was going to get what he wanted._

_"Oh, all right, Charlie. But you take good care of him, you here?" _

_"Thanks mum!" Charlie yelled and reached to give his mum a hug, but she had all ready gone to check on Ginny. That was all right, though, 'cause Charlie had a new pet._

_"I'll call you Sneeze." Charlie told the kitten solemnly. He picked the pathetic bundle up and carried him up to his room. Charlie and Billy had rooms on the second floor. Percy did too._

_Charlie carefully introduced Sneeze to all his other pets._

_"This is Blue. He's a frog and you aren't allowed to eat him, all right?" Sneeze purred. "And these are the dancing mice- you can't eat them either." He went through the owl, Errol, and the tortoise, Edmund, the Cornish pixies and his ant farm._

_When Sneeze was properly introduced to all of his new roommates, Charlie set him down and started teaching the cat about dragons._

_* * * * *_

_Charlie shuffled his feet as he Bill and got off the Hogwarts Express._

_"What's wrong, Charlie?" Bill asked, waving to his friends. Bill was awfully popular. _

_"Nothing." Charlie said, rearranging Sneeze's carrier._

_"And I'm Godric." Bill said with a smile. "Come on now. You must be excited to be getting home? I thought you missed mum and dad…"_

_Charlie shrugged. _

_Bill frowned now and dragged him off to a corner of the station where there parents wouldn't find them. Charlie looked up at his only older brother, his mop of red ringlets falling into his eyes._

_"What happened Charlie?"_

_"I'm stupid." Charlie muttered._

_"What?!" Bill cried, crouching down. Bill had grown a lot this year, he was a lot taller than Charlie now. The eleven year old sighed._

_"You're not stupid Charlie."_

_"I am. I can't do anything right."_

_"Look, Charlie…"_

_"Look Billy!" Charlie cried, and a couple tears fell out of his eyes as he thrust a folded parchment at his older brother._

_Bill gently unfolded it and considered the contents._

_"Your first year exam scores don't mean anything," Bill tried to console._

_"You're just saying that because you got all O's!" Charlie screamed and ran off, tears clouding his eyes._

_* * * * *_

_Charlie clutched his broom and looked at the Quidditch pitch with wide excited eyes. _

_"All right, prospective seekers, mount your brooms." Charlie scrambled onto his broom. He jumped into the air and spiraled in tight circles, laughing with joy._

_"I'm letting out ten practice snitches, the person who catches the most, flies the most expertly and doesn't have injuries at the end is the winner!" Charlie shot up into the air. He flew circles around everyone else, faster, lighter and more buoyant then they could ever hope to be. _

_He caught six snitches._

_* * * * *_

_Charlie first kissed a bloke when he was thirteen. End of semester exams were coming up, and Charlie was more than a little stressed out. He was up in the Astronomy tower, making up stories about the constellations._

_"Hey Charlie." Another boy said from the doorway. Charlie recognized him as the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team._

_"Hi, Johnny."_

_Johnny moved forward, a glint in his eye. _

_"What…" Charlie asked, as the older boy lunged at him. And then there was a warm pair of lips on his. He let out a little moan, and Johnny swept his tongue inside Charlie's mouth…_

_* * * * *_

_"Oh, Charlie." _

_Charlie winced. Mum sounded so sad. Dad didn't look much better. They held the paper with his O.W.L scores._

_"I got an O in Care of Magical Creatures." Charlie pointed out uselessly. His other dismal grades far out weighed his single good grade._

_A's in Charms, DADA and Astronomy. P's in Transfiguration and History of Magic. D's in Potions and Ancient Runes, which he only took because Bill liked it, anyway._

_"Charlie, didn't you study, dear?" Mum always got this way. Like Charlie purposefully blew his tests off like the twins._

_"Just say it all ready," he said. "I know I'm an idiot. And of course I studied."_

_He ran out of the room. There was a new bird living outside who would not think he was stupid._

_* * * * *_

_Charlie never got drunker than the night he graduated Hogwarts. He was so glad to be out of school. So very, very glad. And next week he would move to live in a Dragon reserve in Romania, and he would be the best dragon handler they ever saw, because he wasn't good at anything but helping animals, playing Quidditch, and kissing._

_* * * * *_

_Charlie wasn't the best dragon handler at the reserve, but he found that it didn't really matter. He knew what he was doing, had a good head for animals and medical magic. He found people, but that too didn't matter so much anymore. He was good at what he did, and he liked what he did, and nobody ever thought he was stupid._

* * *

_Mummy and Daddy were fighting again, so Remy was outside where he couldn't hear them fight. It was a pretty night. When he was with Grandpapa on his farm on nights like these, Grandpapa told him stories about the constellations while they lied on the barn roof. Now Remy only lied on the ground, and he couldn't really make out any stars, because there were too many lights. _

_Remus sighed. He heard a growl and perked up. He liked doggies. He propped himself on his arms and looked around for the doggy, but didn't see one._

_Then there was a really big doggy in front of him. It was scarier than any of the doggies at Grandpapa's farm. Remy tried to get up and run, but the doggy was on top of him, and biting him, and it hurt, and it hurt so bad…_

_* * * * *_

_"Goodbye, Remus." Mummy said stiffly. "We'll see you for Christmas."_

_Then his parents were gone. They weren't coming back for a long time._

_Remy looked up at his Grandpapa with wide eyes, "What did I do wrong?"_

_"Oh pup, you didn't do anything wrong." Grandpapa swept him up in a big hug. Nobody had hugged him since the werewolf bit him. Remy melted into the embrace and started to cry._

_* * * * *_

_Grandpapa's farm was lots of fun. There were dogs to play with, lessons to learn, and cooking to do with Marta, the cook and maid. And there were miles and miles to run in, even when he was a wolf, because Grandpapa had the best wards on his farm, and no one could get in or out if Grandpapa said so._

_He only saw Mum and Dad on Christmas and his birthday, but Remus liked it that way. And there were no other children, but why did Remy need children when he had a dog pack, Grandpapa and Marta?_

_He didn't of course._

_* * * * *_

_He had hurt Whistle, who was the boss dog. Remus had hurt him and he would never forgive himself. Ever. He understood now that his parents had left him at Grandpapa's because he was a werewolf, not because they didn't want him to see them fight. He understood now that being a werewolf was something to be ashamed of, and that nobody would think it was cool like he used to, and that his scars were disgusting. _

_* _

_Over the next couple years, no matter how many times told otherwise by friends and family, Remus always believed that the wolf was disgusting. His parents were right to leave him-otherwise they wouldn't have. And that was just the way it was. Gone was the freedom and peace of his younger days, of days where he would run in the fields of his Grandpapa's farm. It was too dangerous._

_* * * * *_

_Remus hadn't realized how loud children were. Or how many children there were at Hogwarts. He still didn't think that he should be allowed to go, but Grandpapa had made a special deal with the Headmaster and had insisted he go._

_Grandpapa leaned down and pulled him into a tight swift hug._

_"Marta will send cookies. Write us soon, all right?"_

_"I don't want to leave you all alone, Grandpapa." Remus whispered, hugging his favorite person in the whole wide world tightly._

_"I know my pup. But me and Marta are old and tough, we don't break so easy. But right us, or we'll get mighty lonely, you hear?"_

_"Yes, Grandpapa."_

_"That's my boy. Off you go now."_

_Remus hurried off, easily pulling his truck behind him and lifting it into the train before he set off to find a seat. There weren't any empty ones. Eventually Remus poked his head into a compartment with two boys who looked about his age, one of whom reminded him of the newest puppy, Whitefoot._

_"Hullo." He greeted nervously. "May I sit here?"_

_And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

_* * * * *_

_Remus' whole world fell out from under him when Lily and James died and Padfoot was sent off to prison. He had been away for so long and not seen them because Marta was ill and he couldn't tell them about Grandpapa and Marta or the farm because they were a part of the Order of the Phoenix and were kept under such secrecy that no one but Albus even knew where they were. Of course, every member of the Order had heard of Alexander and Marta- they were famous in the order. But no one could know that Remus lived with them._

_He went back there when Lily and James died. He did not leave for twelve years except to go to the funeral._

_He only came back because Harry needed him. He would have been happy to have never left again._

* * *

_Severus cringed away from his drunken father. He did not cry because that would only make matters worse. His father would call him a pansy then. _

_*_

_Severus was careful to be quiet. He did not want father to discover him sneaking Mum's magic books. _

_"What do you have there, boy?" Tobias snapped._

_Oh no._

_"I said, what do you have there boy!?"_

_Severus dropped the book as his hands shook._

_"Studying more magic. And useless magic too- Potions. What good are they for anyone? Can't help your mother, can they, boy." Mum was really sick. But Tobias wouldn't let them find her a healer. "Get into position, boy."_

_"I'm sorry, sir." Sev whimpered, hurrying into his bedroom to brace himself against the bed. He could hear Tobias' belt slipping from its loop, and it whirled through the air._

_* * * * *_

_"And what is the final step in a boil-cure potion, Mr. Lupin?"_

_Severus raised his hand. He knew the answer to all the questions- why wouldn't the teacher call on him?_

_Black bounced in his seat out of the corner of his eye, feigning raising his hand. Severus pulled his hand down, and stared at the table in despair. Nobody liked him. Of course nobody did, he was worthless and disgusting as his father said. He was ugly. Nobody would ever want to be friends with him._

_*_

_What did it matter if people wanted to be friends with him, Severus asked himself years later. They couldn't brew Potions like he could. They were blithering idiots all of them, and who would be friends with them?_

_* * * * *_

_"And will you make whatever potions I desire, young Snape?" The cold voice asked in a deadly whisper._

_"Whatever you desire," Severus murmured, "My lord."_

_"Ahh, you have brought me an intelligent youngster dear Lucius. But we must teach him a lesson or two before we accept him, don't you think?"_

_"Certainly, my lord." Came Lucius' voice._

_"Bellatrix?"_

_"It's an honor, my lord." Simpered the Black bitch. All the Blacks were dogs in Severus' experience. Too bad they were pureblood, but oh well, he would have the chance to hurt other people, Muggles who hated like his father hated._

_"Crucio!"_

_* _

_Severus regretted his decision. He regretted the mark on his arm. He would for the rest of his life. He had turned into his father. He caused innocents' pain to burn his own away. He did horrible, unspeakable things. He tortured and killed, men, women, children, who swum in his dreams at night, screaming, always screaming, begging for mercy he would never give._

_* * * * *_

_Potter was an idiot just like the rest of them, Severus sneered. He had given the boy a chance, but no, he was an idiot, and if there was one thing Severus could not stand it was idiots…_

_* * * * *_

Harry woke with a gasp, the recently acquired memories stored in his mind so he could look through them at any time. But he did not need to. He understood the men better than they probably understood themselves, and they were beautiful.

* * * * *

_This is a helluva long chapter. So you must review. Reviews really do encourage me to write more. Anyway, hopefully the long chapter made up for the absence of sex._

_What did you think of every one's pasts? Too much, too little, just right? Annoying, insight-giving? Can't wait to hear what you have to say!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer and Warnings in the first chapter._

_I did warn you updates were going to be irregular, right? Anyway, four updates in five days- not going to happen again! I've been sick, along with school stress, so, yeah… _

_Let's see what else do I have to say?_

_ Chapter Warnings: Sex! And minor angst. _

_ * * * * *  
_

_Chapter Five: Knowing_

Charlie sat beside Harry in their new rooms. After Harry passed out, which Madam Pomfrey assured them was perfectly normal, they had all moved to Hogwarts. The Headmaster had set up a suite of rooms for them, five bedrooms with three shared bathrooms and a communal common room. Harry had been laid down on one of the couches in the common room, his head in Remus' room this time. Charlie had pulled a chair over by Harry's bed and held his hands. Malfoy sat in an armchair and tapped his feet against the ground. Snape paced angrily.

Charlie carefully considered Harry. The new mage tossed and turned, occasionally reaching out towards the others, who looked at him, shook their heads, and went back to ignoring him. Charlie and Remus had liberally used cleaning charms, so Harry was now clean. His black hair hung in his face which was sometimes pained, sometimes happy and sometimes peaceful. Dark lashes lay against pink cheeks, and Harry's lips were slightly parted. He was gorgeous, and really, if you had to spend the rest of your life pleasing one person to keep them alive…well.

Charlie was still having a difficult time accepting the bond as reality. The most difficult part of the whole situation was the fact that he had to spend the rest of his life with the son of a death eater and a mostly reformed death eater, both of whom were complete and utter bastards in Charlie's experience. Remus was an easy person to be around, and Charlie had always liked Harry, but the two Slytherins, well that was going to be a problem.

"Harry?" Remus' soft question drew Charlie out of his thoughts.

Harry's eyes blinked open. They were dazed and confused for a moment, until they softened, looking almost _loving_.

Charlie blinked. Before Harry had passed out he had looked at them, if he had looked at them at all, with confusion or embarrassment. Harry smiled brilliantly at them for a moment, before blinking.

* * * * *

Holy fuck. They didn't _know!_

"You don't know." He said blankly. They didn't know anything about the bond. Nothing. Nothing at all. Holy fucking shit. Merlin's balls. Why had no one told them? Some one had to know…right? Madam Pomfrey at least must have known the details of the bond… they were going to fucking murder him.

"Shit." He swore aloud.

"What don't we know, Potter?!" Snape roared. Forget Voldemort. Forget death by imbalanced magic. Snape was going to murder him, and then resurrect him and then murder him again.

Harry pushed himself up, and gulped as the full impact of Snape's anger roiled down the bond. Severus hated not knowing things, Harry knew that now. Severus valued knowledge above all else- to not have it… Harry quickly got off Remus; he was making the man uncomfortable. Slowly he got up from the couch. He did not bother looking around at the room. There wasn't time.

"Please, everyone calm down, and I'll explain. Then we can all go murder Dumbledore together." Charlie and Draco sat back down, while Remus arranged himself more properly. Snape glared at him.

"Please Se- Professor Snape." Harry cut himself off just in time. Respect- he had to remember. "I can't explain everything unless you sit down."

Snape threw him one more violent glare before pointedly sitting down as far away from Harry as possible. Harry winced- the bond did not like _his_ man acting like this. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in and out, restricting the bond.

"The vows weren't symbolic." He started out. "They're actually pretty literal."

"We gave um," Charlie said, "Well blood and…yeah."

"We gave of our mind, our heart and our magic, imbecile." Draco said coldly. Charlie and Harry flinched precisely at the same time.

Harry reached out and stroked his fingers through Charlie's ringlets. The red head blushed.

"What do they mean, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Well, uhm…"

"Potter!" Snape snarled.

Harry sighed and looked down. He was still wearing the too big t-shirt and pajama pants. His feet were bare.

"Well, your mind gives me access to your memories."

"What?" Snape said in a low dark tone Harry had never heard before. Pure loathing and fear pelted down the bond.

"All of them?" Draco asked in a quiet voice. Harry nodded. Horror, embarrassment, fear, shyness…Harry closed his eyes and tried to relax. The emotions pouring in from all sides were overwhelming. It would take some getting used to.

"Have you all ready seen them?" Remus asked, crippling shyness evident in every word. Harry understood where it came from now. Harry removed his hand from Charlie's hair and strode farther away from his bondmates, tugging at his hair. He nodded again.

The silence was horrible-painful, even.

"It's just a part of the bond…" Harry tried to explain.

"The others?" Snape snarled. Harry breathed and tried to remind himself that he understood the anger now- and it was more anger at the man himself, than Harry.

"Heart- I can feel your emotions." The reaction to this was not as bad- Harry had not thought it would be. Still, they were all vastly uncomfortable around him and he had to cement the bond. Soon.

"Magic's a little more complicated. Your magic is tied to mine to stabilize mine. It also allows for sharing of magical strength, to a degree." Harry shrugged. "I can't really explain it. You'll understand it later. It's nothing bad."

"You obviously thought the others were nothing bad since you didn't think to tell us!" Draco snapped, scared, shy, embarrassed.

"I wasn't in the best state to remember details." Harry returned angrily.

Draco pinked and ducked his head. He would always be the most sensitive to Harry's anger, being the youngest.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Harry said softly, pressing down the part of him that now insisted the blond apologize. He understood these men better than he understood anyone else in the whole world. He could make them happy- he wouldn't be the normal bondmaster. He wouldn't insist obedience. He knew what it was like to live under someone like that and he would not allow it for anyone, let alone any of these men. "I shouldn't have snapped. I know this is hard-"

"How can you know?" Charlie asked, anger evident in his voice. The red head had a soft, snapping temper. It built and then snapped and was sometimes gone and sometimes not, depending on how long it had to grow within the man. Unlike his family members, Charlie was slow to anger.

"I feel your emotions." Harry reminded gently. Charlie hated being made to feel an idiot. "And I know your pasts. I do understand."

"What about the other part of the bond?" Remus asked, trying to move the conversation away from anger. Harry knew Remus disliked fights or confrontations- he avoided them at all costs.

"We swear to stand by you, follow you, and stabilize you. We swear to grant you loyalty above all else. All that we have to give, we shall give. Thus magic decrees it shall be for all our lasting days. This we freely give. We give this in return for all you deem us worthy to receive." Harry repeated softly.

"It's a slave bond." Severus snarled- dark anger sliding through him like ice. The man stood up and snarled. "You've enslaved us."

"NO!" Harry roared. "No." He said again more quietly as the others, even Severus flinched away.

"It's not a slave bond. I swear. Look- I am the 'bondmaster'. But it's a Dom, sub, thing. Not a Master, Servant thing."

"Can you order us around?" Draco asked.

"Not…really." Harry hedged.

"Not really?" Snape said in a quiet, deadly voice.

"I'm not explaining this right. You'll want to obey me, but you can fight it. You're all stubborn enough." Harry said that with affection. Draco and Severus flinched at his warm tone. "I could make you obey through my magic and yours. But I won't. I'm not going to let this be like the bonds normally are. I'm going to treat you _right_." The vehemence in his voice seemed to convince them; even Severus did not voice his doubt. Of course, he did doubt, but Harry would show his man that he meant what he said.

A moment of silence passed.

"So," Charlie asked in a partly cheerful but mostly bemused voice, "What now?"

Harry swallowed, blushed and looked back at the floor. "Um, I need to confirm the bond."

"Oh."

Embarrassment flooded him from all sides. The bond flared up. What did he have to be embarrassed of? He'd help his bondmates- show them there was no need to be discomfited by sex…only one problem. Harry's only experience of sex was second hand through the bonds.

"Who…" Came Remus' trembling voice. It certainly could not be the werewolf.

"Charlie, I thought…" Harry said, even as the bond screamed at him._ It was supposed to be Severus!!! Eldest! Eldest! _It screamed. Harry pushed it away. A little twisting of the bond would not hurt, right? Right.

* * * * *

Charlie followed Harry into the bedroom marked with the black-haired teen's name.

A very large bed stood in the middle of the room. Charlie flushed. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Harry. Ever since Harry had woken up he had shown little to no self-consciousness. He seemed perfectly at ease with most of the situation- even the Slytherins, even sleeping with people who were basically strangers.

"So, any special way we have to do this?" Harry looked at him with those green eyes. They seemed to pierce him to the depths of his being- in fact they probably did. Harry could feel how nervous Charlie was, how uncomfortable.

"I'm not really a minor." Harry said, hitting one of Charlie's worries away. "Don't worry about that. Come here, please?"

Harry sat at the foot of the bead and motioned for Charlie to join him. Charlie sucked his lip and moved closer, sitting beside the teen.

Harry lay down and moved backwards until he was all the way on the bed.

"You're going have to teach me." He grinned. "This is my first time."

"Oh." Charlie moved, grinning back. "Should I top…or, what?"

"No," Harry said, grabbing Charlie's hand and pulling him closer, "I need to top."

Charlie nodded and set to work. He and Harry were about the same size and height…. Charlie sat himself on Harry's hips and grinned wickedly when the black haired boy oofed.

Slowly, Charlie leaned down and kissed the pink, pouting lips.

"Mmm…" He murmured. This felt so much better than any kiss he's had before….was that the bond, or Harry, or…it didn't matter, oh.

Harry had stuck his tongue into Charlie mouth without much technique and started probing around. Charlie swept his tongue across Harry's and the younger boy moaned. Charlie ran his hands up Harry's sides, while Harry reached up and untucked Charlie's shirt, rubbing his hands along Charlie's bare stomach. Charlie pushed Harry' t-shirt up and Harry helped him tug it off. They explored each other's naked chests, kissing, sucking, touching. Unexpectedly Harry flipped Charlie over. Charlie pouted, and Harry grinned unrepentantly.

Charlie's erection was straining against the cloth of his pants. Harry's answering hardness only served to further excite him. Harry wiggled down Charlie's body with one sensuous movement and Charlie groaned. He let out another loud moan as Harry nuzzled his groin, fingers deftly undoing his button and zipper.

"Thought—you hadn't done, oh, Merlin, Harry, done, ah, this before." Charlie gasped as Harry kissed around Charlie's belly button, dipping his tongue in and out.

Harry hummed agreeably, before pulling down Charlie's boxers. Charlie worked his hands down Harry's back and under Harry's pants, cupping his bum. Harry groaned. A moment later they were both completely naked.

"Lube?" Charlie asked as Harry ran his hands up and down Charlie's thick thighs, ignoring his leaking member. Harry was now perched over Charlie's knees, lifted slightly in the air so Charlie could see the line of the bow's cheeks from between his legs. Harry held out a hand and a jar appeared. Charlie gasped- partly from the show of magic, partly from the things Harry was doing to his hips. Harry's hands left hi and Charlie let out a whimper, he wanted those hands back, wanted them to touch him, be in him…

Harry dipped his fingers into the lube, and swirled them around. He grinned at Charlie mischievously and said,

"Wanna do my cock?" Charlie nodded eagerly and dipped his fingers into the honey-scented oil. He reached to Harry's leaking member and smeared the lube generously over it. Charlie smirked at the black-haired teen as he cried out.

"Fuck, Charlie."

"That was the plan."

Harry sent him a look and ruthlessly plunged a finger into Charlie's entrance.

Charlie let out a muffled shout, partly in surprise, partly in pain. Harry scooted closer, moving his finger in and out of the moaning redhead. A second finger joined the first and started scissoring.

"Merlin...Harry!" The green-eyed monster above him had added a third finger and was moving them luxuriously in Charlie's body. "Hurry up!"

"Impatient are we?" Harry teased, slipping his fingers out. He settled himself between Charlie's legs. Leaning up to kiss Charlie's lips, Harry pushed at his entrance. Charlie groaned at the pressure, Harry slipped his tongue into the redhead's mouth, and twined their tongue's together. As he grew accustomed to the feeling, Charlie gave a nod, and Harry pushed into him. They set into a rhythm- it was neither slow nor fast, brutal nor sweet. It was breathtaking. They kissed, they fucked, and then Harry hit Charlie's prostate.

"Harry!" Charlie screamed. Harry moaned, and turned his hands, which had been sweeping up and down Charlie's chest to the man's cock. The combination of the pounding of the bundle of nerves inside him and Harry's hands on his cock sent Charlie over the edge. Harry followed not a moment later, moaning Charlie's name.

They collapsed onto the bed in a mess of sweaty limbs and spunk. Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry, who was still on top of him, and whispered, "That was am'zin', Harry. Sure you haven't done this befo'?"

Harry gave a tired chuckle and nodded. He pushed Charlie away and rearranged them so that Harry was spooning Charlie.

"Sleep." Harry said softly. Charlie felt something grab his mind, but was to tired to think about it and they drifted off to dreamland together.

* * * * *

Severus paced his new room like a caged tiger. He was angry. Very, very angry. Mostly he was angry at himself, for not thinking, for not asking, for being such a blithering idiot! Now here he was, bonded to Potter for life, and bound to do anything the brat wanted of him. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. And he knew nothing about the bond, and there was nothing in the school library and Albus had nothing in his library, and Pomfrey had nothing in her library, and fucking hell. And god damn Potter for not telling them, and god damn Albus for not knowing.

Severus took a deep breath and turned his anger cold, pushed it into the recesses of his mind, and considered other things. The room, at least, was nice. It was decorated in deep greens and grays, and already his books had been moved up, or at least some of them. That only served to make him angrier though, that Potter assumed he would be staying with the brat! Well, not Potter, but Albus, well whoever had assumed he was staying here was wrong! He would not stay here with Lupin and Weasley- the stupidest Weasley too. Draco, at least, was a Slytherin, but he was still a spoilt brat and Severus did not want to spend more time than necessary with the boy. Damn Potter and his magical resonances.

Damn Potter.

Damn Potter.

"Damn Potter!"

* * * * *

_So what did you think? There will be more explanations next chapter and maybe smex. No promises. The next sex scene is one I am looking forward to (It's HarryX…actually, no not telling!) so that's only good for you. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Warnings in the first chapter._

_Disclaimer: I have never claimed to own any part of the Potter universe._

_An: Sorry for the long wait. I have been pretty sick for a long time, and the doctors have only recently started narrowing in on what's wrong, how to fix it, and how to get me back on the right track. Due to all that, my life has sort of been a disaster, and writing has sort of fallen by the wayside. However, my muse seems to be slowly returning, and I have written you a lovely, long chapter with lot's of angst. And in denial! Severus. No sex, but good stuff none-the-less._

_Warning, Severus is kind of an idiot for a while. And a bastard. _

_Chapter Six: Telling Tales_

Draco Malfoy would never admit to anyone that he was frightened. A weakness like that could too easily be used against him. However, he could admit to _himself_ that he was frightened.

And he was frightened. Sitting in his new room, he literally shook with fear. There was so much to be frightened of, his father, the Dark Lord, Potter. People who used to be his friends were now his enemies. His whole life had changed in an instant. He had not thought it through and he did not know what he was getting into and he was scared.

A soft knock came on the door.

"Draco, it's Harry. May I come in?" Draco tried to pull himself together and the remembered it was pointless because Potter could feel what he felt and had all his memories and knew more about Draco than anyone else in the world. The door opened. Potter was disheveled, though he no longer wore oversized pajamas. Instead he was dressed in a pair of muggle jeans and a homemade jumper.

Potter's lips were swollen with kissing.

Draco flushed. Potter sighed. Then the black-haired teen swept over to Draco's side and kneeled by the chair Draco was seated in.

"Draco," Potter said very softly, looking up at him with imploring eyes. "I don't want you to be scared."

"I'm not scared Potty! Obviously this emotion reading thing is bull-"

But Potter, of course, ignored Draco's bravado and asked "Is there anything I can do?"

"No!" Draco shouted, panic filling him, and anger, and curiosity and hope against his will, and he couldn't stand Potter acting this way. Potter was supposed to be mean to him-that's the way it had always been. "Leave me the fuck alone, Potter!"

Potter sighed. "I didn't understand you before Draco, but I do now." Why did making Potter feel sad make Draco feel bad?

A moment later he realized he had voiced the question aloud when Potter answered.

"That's a part of the bond. It affects you the most, though."

"Why?" Draco whined.

"Because you're the youngest bond member. The bond differs for each of the bond members."

They sat in silence for a while, before Potter sighed again.

"Look, Draco, I just want you to know that you can talk to me, be honest with me. It's not a bad thing. We should talk about the bond privately at some point. Come to me when you are ready, Draco." Then Potter was up and gone, leaving Draco with quite a lot to think about.

* * * * *

Remus was jittery. That was the only way to explain it. He felt anxious and confused, and like his whole world had been turned upside down in a matter of minutes. It didn't help that he knew that Harry, who was the son of his best friend, was a couple rooms over…romping with Charlie. Remus blushed. He tried to pay attention to the defense text perched in his lap, but it did no good. He was completely distracted. He sighed and closed the book, standing up to place it on his shelves. His room here was small, but cozy, filled with shelves, a couple comfortable armchairs and a simple wooden bed. Just as he slipped the book back into place, a knock came at the door.

"Remus, it's Harry."

"Come in," Remus called anxiously, smoothing the cloth of his pants. The door opened, letting Harry in.

"Hey," Harry greeted with a smile, "Can I sit?"

"Certainly," Remus said. Harry sat down in the second chair in the room.

"I thought we should talk about the bond and everything that's a part of it, privately. Do you have any questions?"

Intellectual curiosity sparked, Remus asked, "How did you know that the bond was needed, and who, and?"

Harry laughed, "Those aren't the sort of questions I meant. Professor Dumbledore will want to know, so I figure I'll just explain it all at once, if that's all right. But the short answer is that previous mages set it up so that future mages would know what to do when going through their transition."

Remus nodded thoughtfully.

"_Do _you have any questions about the bond?"

Remus blushed. "I, uh- the memory transference, how does that work?"

"It's like I lived through your life- and now all of your memories are stored in my mind. I can go through them at any time. That's why I feel unconscious after the bonding was finished."'

"And the emotions?" Remus asked quickly, eager to escape _any_ discussion of the bonding.

Harry shrugged, "It's pretty straight forward. I can feel what you're feeling and recognize which of you it comes from. Remus," Harry went on, "I think we should talk about the physical part of the bond."

Remus felt blood pooling in his face, and he determinedly looked anywhere but Harry.

"I'm a virgin." Remus said all in a rush, getting it out before he could lose his courage.

"I know." Harry said calmly. "I also know you know what's involved in gay sex. You should know that I will have to top the first couple times we have sex until the bond settles. I will also need sex every day or every other day until my magic is more settled. We can't take it as slow as I'd like too-- I need to, uh, penetrate you. But when it comes time for you and me, we can take as long as you would like." Remus' face got progressively redder as Harry spoke. Harry had tinged a little pink, but his words and tone remained steady and calm.

"Is there anything else, Remus?"

"Not right now." Remus said tightly. This situation was beyond awkward- here he was, his best friend's son essentially giving him The Talk. Surely this had to be some strange dream, and he would wake up and be back at the farm.

"It's real." Harry said, amusement clear in his voice. "I can't quite believe it myself- but there it is. I'm going to try and hunt up some books for you guys about the bond, but until I do, don't feel embarrassed to ask me any questions."

A hesitant knock came on the door. Harry looked to Remus. Feeling rather unexpectedly glad that Harry was respecting that this was his place, he called, "Come in."

It was Draco.

"The elves sent up dinner," he said shortly before leaving. Harry stood up.

"Well I know I'm starving. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"I'll be out in just a moment." Remus said softly, a flush still covering his face. Harry gave him a much too understanding smile, and left, shutting the door behind him.

* * * * *

Harry stepped out into the common room, and took a deep breath. Bloody fucking hell this was hard. Draco and Charlie were already sitting at a table which the elves had probably brought up because it hadn't been there when Harry had gone into Remus' room.

"Has anyone told Professor Snape that dinner is here?"

Both men shook their heads, looking nervous. Harry sighed, and strode over to Professor Snape's room and knocked firmly. The door swung open

"Potter!" Snape growled.

"Professor Snape," Harry nodded, "Dinner is here if you would like to eat."

"Oh, you're going to let us eat, are you? How kind of you Potter." Snape sneered. Harry took a deep breath as the bond roared its disapproval. He could control this. He could. Harry took another breath and let it out slowly.

"Yes, Professor, I plan to let you all eat. Please join us for dinner." Snape growled, and pushed past Harry. The bond roared again, sending Harry's head spinning. A trickle of blood ran from his nose, and Harry wiped it away with his jumper sleeve. When he turned from the door all four of his bondmates were seated at the table. Severus was all ready eating. Remus had served himself, but upon noticing that neither Charlie nor Draco had, hadn't begun to eat. Harry took the seat at the head of the table, Charlie next to him on one side and Draco on the other. The two Slytherins were sitting together, as were the two Gryffindors.

Harry served himself. Charlie and Draco both waited until his plate was full to serve themselves and then until he had taken his first bite to begin eating. Remus followed their example.

"I am returning to my quarters," Severus said, sneering at the other bond members.

"I'm - that's not possible, Professor. I need you close by."

"I'm sure you can manage, Mr. Potter, after all you have an excess of male flesh around."

"Each bond member serves their own purpose in stabilizing my magic, Professor." Harry said softly. "The bond would react badly if you were to leave- even if only to your own quarters for any longer than an hour at this point."

"How do you presume we will manage when school begins?" Remus jumped in, trying to calm the situation.

"I hope that by the time school starts, the bond will have settled enough for me to spend longer periods away from all of you."

They all fell into silence. Harry took the quiet time to play with his ability to sense the emotions of his bond members. Charlie was feeling satisfied, that made Harry blush, a little bit worried and somewhat bemused and angry. Harry reached out and took the red head's hand, stroking the tan, weathered skin calmingly. Charlie's worry died down a little, but did not disappear completely. Harry focused next on Remus. Remus was embarrassed and tense, his emotions were swimming chaotically beneath the surface- he was apprehensive, angry, scared...and Harry could do nothing for him at this point. Harry set his fork down and rubbed his head, not letting go of Charlie's hand. Next, he turned his attention to Draco- Draco was very clearly frightened and angry, though a good deal of hope tinged the emotions. Harry thought that was a good sign at least.  
With a good deal of apprehension, Harry turned his attention to the part of himself constantly aware of Severus, and flinched. All eyes turned to him.  
"I--" Harry began, "Professor Snape, could we speak...privately?"

"I thought you said you were going to let us eat, Potter." Severus snarled.

"Yes," Harry said softly, "Perhaps after dinner then."

Harry sighed, releasing Charlie's hand and trying to focus solely on his meal. That was impossible.

Though the memories he now had of his bondmates' life were under his control and he could review them as he liked, the emotions were not.

They constantly flew at him, like a barrage of bludgers- impossible to ignore, but also stupid to ignore. If you did ignore them you would only get hurt.

Fuck, this was hard.

Why on earth would anyone want this?

He couldn't even yell or break something of burst into tears because it would hurt his fucking bondmates.

Hah. Fucking bondmates indeed.

He hadn't imagined his time being to save his life. Or in a bed obviously meant for five. Or with Ron's older brother. Or being the first of four people he would have to sleep with sooner rather than later, and not on his say so either.

He hadn't imagined any of this, and plainly it sucked.

And worst of all, he just had to suck it all up and deal.

Good thing he was good at that.

* * * * *

After dinner Potter once again asked Severus to speak in private. So much for the feeble-minded brat forgetting.

Severus, somewhat curious despite himself, acquiesced. He, again, despite himself, let the Potter brat into his room, glaring at him all the while.

The first thing Potter said was, "I'm not singling you out."

That ridiculous bond... the brat had probably read his emotions and come to some Gryffindor assumption that Severus worried about something as trivial or childish as that!

"I've already spoken to Remus and Draco."

"But not Weasley," Severus sneered, eager to see the boy squirm, no need for talking when you've already fucked him, no doubt."

But Potter didn't squirm...he didn't get angry or roll his eyes or fidget. He didn't even blush.

Severus narrowed his eyes in confusion, studying the brat, who was so much like his arrogant, pig- headed father. Potter wasn't reacting as expected, and Severus hated that more than anything.

Potter went on calmly, "I didn't speak to Charlie because he already knows that he can come to me with any questions. Charlie also does better figuring things out on his own. But this isn't about Charlie. It's about you."

Severus sneered, looking down on the Gryffindor. No doubt the boy thought he could read Severus now, because of this bond. The boy was obviously deluded.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Draco and Remus. Please come to me if you have any questions about the bond. I'm going to try and find some books, but I'm not very hopeful that I will.

"Professor," Potter looked at him with soft eyes that made Severus acutely uncomfortable. The boy was obviously up to something. "I'm sorry this situation causes you such....discomfort. I wish I could make this easy for you."

Potter sighed as Severus sneered at him. He shut his eyes and rubbed his head as though warding off a headache.

"I will come to you when I need you." Potter said in a more business like tone. Potter turned to leave, then at the last moment, turned back around and in that same soft tone he had used before said, "Don't be frightened, Severus. One day I will convince you that I mean what I say. You have no reason to be frightened anymore."

Then he left.

_Frightened. _

Potter thought _he _was frightened.

Obviously the bond had addled the brat more than he originally thought.

Obviously.

* * * * *

Harry did not sleep well that night. On top of his own insomnia, Severus rarely slept. The man's emotions did not settle down into the comforting hum of sleep as the others' had. Instead they bounced around Harry's skull, keeping him up even when he was about to drift into sleep. Eventually, Severus, too fell into that comforting hum, and Harry drifted off to sleep.

That was not to say he stayed asleep. He woke more frequently than he usually did his own nightmares and the remnants of both Draco and Severus' nightmares had him up often, startled awake by his own fears and foreign terror. It was not a restful night.

When he was just settling in to a more restful sleep, the elder bondmates woke, neither one of them the kind of man inclined to sleep late. Remus and Severus' emotions roused him at six-thirty in the morning. So grumpy, exhausted and unwilling to show it, Harry climbed out of bed and got dressed.

Breakfast and a pot of tea were already on the table. Remus and Severus both had the prophet propped up in front of them. Harry vaguely wondered how the owls had gotten there to deliver the prophets, but didn't think on it long.

He dropped into the seat at the head of the table, wishing both his bondmates a good morning. Remus returned his greeting, while Severus only sneered at him over the top of the paper. He asked them both how they slept and made polite small talk as he ate breakfast. Remus returned the small talk mildly, but only to be polite, while Severus ignored him all together.

After they had finished eating Severus and Remus both retreated to their private rooms. Harry remained in the common room working on his Transfiguration essay, mostly so he seemed approachable to his bondmates. Now that he had the time, he also looked around the room curiously. His bedroom, with the massive meant-for-five-people bed, was directly opposite the portrait hole and had its own bathroom. On either side of his room were the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Draco and Severus therefore shared a bathroom (Harry privately felt a bit sorry for both of them, their grooming habits could not be _more _different) and Remus and Charlie shared the other. The common room was decorated in soft warm tones, greens and ambers mostly. There were two leather couches and two oversized armchairs, a small tea table between them, finishing off the cozy sitting area. In front of Harry's door was the table the elves had brought. The room was lined with book shelves and a couple Wizarding landscapes hung on the walls.

Eventually both Draco and Charlie wandered out, both around ten. They both wished Harry a good morning before having breakfast, which was nice to hear, even though Harry knew it was because the bond pushed it's needs more on the younger two bondmembers. Draco returned to his room after breakfast.

Charlie, however, joined Harry in the common room and easily talked him into a game of exploding snap.

Their game was interrupted around noon by an unexpected knock on the door.

"Would you get your bondmates?" Harry asked Charlie as he got to his feet.

"Even Snape?" Charlie asked with a grimace. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded,

"Yes, even Professor Snape." As Charlie walked over to Remus' door, Harry strode over to the entrance of their rooms, he opened the portrait hole.

Professor Dumbledore was there, of course, but so were Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed. Harry stepped forward for a hug, since she obviously wanted to hug him, but didn't know if he could take it or not.

"Oh, Harry, you look _so _much better!"

"I feel much better, Mione. Come on in everyone," Harry said, stepping into the common room just as Severus walked out of his room, a glower on his face.

"I hope we aren't intruding, Harry." Dumbledore said as they all slipped into the room.

"Nah, not on me, at least. Why don't you all take a seat, I guess you have some questions…" Harry said, dropping onto the couch in-between Remus and Charlie. Severus had claimed one of the armchairs, and Draco the other. Hermione and her parents crowded onto the other couch. Dumbledore conjured his own armchair, while Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall pulled over chairs from the small rectangular table the house elves had brought up last night.

"How did you know what to do? And what was with the citrus…and are you really a mage? A grade eight?" Hermione jumped right in.

Harry grinned. "One question at a time Mione. Yes, I really am a grade eight, and a mage. It's a very old classification because grade eights are so rare. As for how I knew… which I s'pose in the question on everybody's mind, well, it's sorta hard to explain. It used to be that mages would die during their transition because the body just couldn't take the magic, not without assistance. In about 500 there was a Magical theorist. He was interested in the phenomenon of Mages. He figured out that if the Mage was bonded to enough people and with the right basis of bondage," Harry nearly winced, Severus did _not _like that word, "a bond would serve as a sort of artificial magical channel for a mage. At about the same time that he figured this out a mage went through her transition. The magical theorist was rather well known and was called for when her transition went awry. The theorist, whose name I don't know Mione, so don't ask, came at once and suggested the _Firmitudo _bond, which was already in practice for those with magical incontinence. A Mage naturally has a better sense of magical resonances, and if he or she is familiar with those who would complete the bond, can easily recognize them." Everyone in the room was hanging on his words, even Draco and Severus, though they did their Slytherin best not to show that they were curious. Harry tried to restrain his grin.

"The mage, whose name has also been lost to history, was the first to survive her transition due to the bond. She was determined that no other Mage die because of a lack of knowledge." Harry leaned forward, grinning again, "This is where it get's tricky…and interesting. At least, for a mage. See mages, because they have no true magical channel are in tune with the natural magic of the world, and are also very aware of the baser sense of magic…"

"The baser sense of magic?" Remus asked, frowning thoughtfully, a look that Harry liked on him.

Harry nodded, "It's not something I can easily put into words…the sensation, I mean. I s'pose you know that magic has a set of laws- things that are impossible even with magic. Raising the dead, for example. There also things that magic does, the phenomena of Muggleborns, so called 'miracles' preformed by otherwise completely ordinary Muggles. Other things, too. Because Mages are in tune with this 'baser sense' we can influence those laws, though it takes a lot of power, determination and sacrifice. That's what this mage did, she imprinted the knowledge on magic itself, so that each time a new mage reached their transition they would know what to do, how to survive."

"That is quite remarkable, Harry." Dumbledore said, smiling thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

"Excuse the ignorant muggle," Mr. Granger said with a smile, "But what does it mean that you're a mage, Harry?"

"It means that I have an immense amount of magical power." Harry said softly. It was still sort of hard to grasp that he had that much power at his command, even though he could feel it thrumming through his body, waiting to be harnessed and used. "Power I hope you will help me learn to control and use, Professor Dumbledore."

"Certainly, my boy." Professor Dumbledore twinkled brightly at him, "If you will do me the favor of calling me Albus. I imagine we will be spending a lot of time together."

Harry nodded, smiling. Quickly he scanned his bondmates. They were all a little stunned, though Severus seemed both more and less at ease now.

Hermione was blinking in the way she had when she was filing knew knowledge into that massive brain of hers.

"And the citrus?"

Harry laughed outright at that, it was just so Hermione to just take all that in and go back to one insignificant question.

"Citrus is a natural magical dampener. For most witches and wizards that's something to be avoided, this is why there is no orange juice or lemonade in the Wizarding World. It's also why Pr- Albus eats lemon drops. And I believe he offers them to students because if there is less magic in a wizard's system, their mood is more stable."

Harry shrugged. It was nice feeling so smart for once.

* * * * *

_Let me know what you think! Reviews feed the muse!_


	7. Chapter 7

_An: Many thanks for your reviews and well-wishes. As always, for more info on me, updates and everything in-between, check my profile or PM me. _

_This chapter goes out to **Kitkats_and_snickers** for her sound reasoning! You have my portrayals of the characters down to a t, and figured out correctly who the next 'conquest' of Harry's would be! (Much thanks for you review, probably in the top ten favorite reviews I've ever received!) Note: all my line-breaks seem to have been removed.) I haven't gone back and replaced them yet and will be playing around with new ones. Sorry about the inconvenience. Damn ff. _

**_POLL_**_ up on my profile._

_Short chapter. Sorry. **Warning: Mature content** near the end of the chapter.  
_

_Chapter Seven: The First Day  
_

The guests slowly trickled out, much to Draco's relief. The Headmaster left after arranging for Potter to attend lessons twice a week. Draco felt a thrill of...something at the thought of all the power Potter now held- a mage. Mage's were famous for their magical feats- they could easily do things lower grade wizards had no hope of accomplishing. Even Draco, a grade six himself, could not begin to comprehend the power Potter now held.

It was breathtaking.

Granger and her mum made themselves at home on the couch as Potter and Mr. Granger disappeared into Potter's private room- which Weasley had been in only yesterday. Fighting down a blush, Draco sneered at Granger for appearances sake and went back into his room. It was, at least, a comfortable space, decorated in blues and silvers, much like his own room at home.

Looking around, Draco felt a twinge of homesickness. He would never return home- he would never reclaim many of his personal belongings. He was as good as disowned, and would be as soon as Father heard of this.

Draco shivered and climbed into the comfortable armchair, resting his head against the plush back. He wrapped himself in a lonely hug, wondering what his life would be like from now on- living with four other people, none of whom he knew particularly well. It was hard to even think of. He just felt so lonely. Draco wrapped his arms around himself tighter, barely resisting the urge to dig out Mr. Dragon from where he was hidden at the bottom of Draco's school trunk, which was resting at the end of his four-poster.

Just as it had before, a knock came on the door. Draco uncurled and sat up more properly in the chair and called, "Come in!"

Potter came in, clutching a book and a stack of parchment.

"Hey Draco," Potter greeted. Draco narrowed his eyes, if Potter started spouting sentimental crap again...Draco ruthlessly pushed away the very large part of him that wanted a hug...he was going to hex the prat. "Albus left me with some homework. This is Runes, which I know you took-- I was wondering if you might help me get started?"

Oh. Well that was alright.

"Sure, Potter." Draco answered.

"Great!" Potter plopped ungracefully into the other armchair and propped open his book, "So I guess it starts with...."

At least this way he wouldn't be alone.

.......................................................

A brief two hours after the last of 'their' guests had removed themselves from the shared rooms, Potter appeared to call Severus in for lunch. Severus snarled at the boy, who ignored him.

Unhappily Severus made his way to the table. He detested his new living arrangements. If there was one thing Severus detested above all others it was the invasion of his privacy. Not only did that arrogant toe-rag Potter have access to all his memories and emotions, he had to live the brat and all the other tag-alongs.

As soon as he sat down, Severus started the barrage of insults- if he was forced to live here, he would at least make everybody else as miserable as he.

It was only just, after all.

......................................................

Charlie held back a flinch as another disparaging comment came his way. There was only so many times a guy could have his intelligence insulted over the course of a single meal, for Merlin's sake. Eventually, lunch ended and Snape (the fucker) disappeared back into his room. The other bondmates also returned to their rooms, once again leaving Charlie and Harry alone- Charlie could deal with that. Though a little uncomfortable with the fact that he had what was probably the best sex he had ever had with his baby brother's best mate, Charlie was nothing if not adaptable.

Harry sighed and collapsed into one of the now empty arm chairs.

"Sorry about Professor Snape, Charlie." Harry said softly.

"S'alright," Charlie answered, surprised by the apology, "It s'not you saying it, and it's not like I haven't heard it all."

Harry sighed heavily, "You shouldn't have to listen to that kind of crap in your own home. I wish--" Harry sighed yet again and fell silent.

Uncomfortably, Charlie offered, "Up for another game of snap?"

Harry agreed and they sat down on the floor and were soon laughing and talking like old friends. Charlie found that Harry was patient, witty and bold. He was easy to get on with, and by the time dinner rolled around, Charlie felt like he and Harry had been friends for ages. Relaxed, Charlie joined everyone at their table for dinner.

The meal, as all their meals had been so far, was uncomfortably silent. No one seemed to know what to say when they were all together, though Harry had spent nearly two hours with Malfoy earlier, and didn't seem to have any trouble talking to the blond-haired prat (or at least, that's what Ron called him) then.

Charlie opened him mouth a couple times to try and start a conversation, but couldn't ever seem to come up with anything to say. The other bondmates appeared to be fine with eating in silence and disappearing into their rooms after the communal meal.

After they had all gone, and the mess from the meal had vanished, Harry cleaned up the common room, slipping into his room to put away a stack of books and parchment.  
When Harry returned to the common room, Charlie planned to ask for another game of snap; instead, Harry leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Charlie. I'll see you in the morning."

"G'night, Harry." Charlie murmured.

Harry grinned at him, walked over to Remus' door and knocked.

Charlie blushed at the implications, feeling rather inexplicably jealous.

...............................................

Retreating in discomfort to his personal room after dinner, Remus opened up one of the novels that had been sitting on his shelf and cracked it open. It was a familiar book, one he had first read in his early twenties and often revisited when he was in need of comfort. Sometime last night an old trunk of his had appeared in the room. When he had unpacked, he had discovered a note from his grandfather, wishing him luck.

Remus had smiled- his grandfather had always packed a note in his trunk whenever he left for Hogwarts each year.

Losing himself in the familiar pages, Remus was startled when a knock interrupted him.

"Come in," He called. Harry's messy head peeked in and the rest of him followed, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Hi Remus."

"Hello, Harry." Remus greeted Harry as he set his book aside. "How can I help you?"

Harry flushed, which instantly had Remus nervous.

"Um-- I need...." He trailed of leadingly. Remus swallowed tightly. "I didn't think I would have needed it so soon, or I would have said something yesterday. Guess I overestimated."

"Oh-- oh, um..." Remus fiddled with his book, then the cuffs of his sleeves, looking anywhere but Harry. He was about to lose his virginity to his best friend's son. It was utterly pathetic and humiliating. His face was burning and he couldn't seem to think straight.

Suddenly Harry was in front of him and gently tugging him up, gently pushing him onto the bed. Remus sat heavily, still flushing. Harry stood on front of him and gently lifted one of Remus' hands. Carefully, as though handling the crown jewels, Harry lifted Remus' hand to his face.

"What are you--"

"Shh...just relax, Remus." Harry gently kissed the knuckle of his first finger, then his second. He traced the contours of Remus' palm with gentle finger-tips, all the while kissing the top of his hand ever so gently.

"Harry- what," Remus asked again.

"Shh...." Harry said again, flipping Remus' hand so it lay palm up and carefully showing it the same attention he had the top. Remus' heart was thudding in his chest, his thoughts were pleasantly muddled. Harry was watching him with half-lidded eyes, a smile touching the corners of his lips as he set down Remus' left hand and started on his right. Harry crept a little closer and gently kissed the underside of Remus wrist, deftly undoing his cuff and rolling it up. Still with that mind-blowing care Harry kissed up his arm, giving special attention to the many self-inflicted bite marks and scars. Remus had no time to worry about Harry's reaction to those though, as his thoughts were swirling with the beginnings of pleasure. This was oddly like a fantasy he had had a long time ago....when he was still a teenager at Hogwarts...mmmm

Harry kissed up as far as Remus' rolled up sleeve would allow him and again returned to the other hand and arm, turning it carefully over with his Quidditch callused palms, kissing softly, examining Remus' fore-arm as though he had never seen a fore-arm before. Harry shuffled closer, straddling Remus' thighs loosely, which brought back the discomfort, but only for a moment because now Harry was kissing farther up his arm, on top of his sleeve, gently, ever so gently, lapping at the shirt with tongue and suddenly Harry's hot, wet tongue and soft lips were on his neck...oh...

Clumsily their lips met, the kiss awkward and gentle and fierce all at the same time, their tongue twining and Harry pulling Remus' tongue into his own mouth....Remus brought shaking arms up around Harry's neck while Harry's hands settled on Remus ribs, then creeping to his collarbone, brushing over his pert nipples through the cloth of his shirt, running his thumb along Remus' scruffy jaw and still they were kissing....

And without thought Remus ran his hands down Harry's side, slipping them beneath the shirt and feeling the warm skin, and Harry was undoing his shirt buttons, and it was all so warm and good....Remus pushed Harry's shirt further up, and Harry helped him pull it off...and Harry had scars too, but they were beautiful, hardly marring the tan skin at all. Harry's hand pushed Remus' shirt off his shoulders, and suddenly Remus lost the mood. He was uncomfortable again. He had always been scrawny and scarred and though tan, it was a tan that suggested he should be tanner. He blushed and looked away. Harry leaned down and kissed the most recent scar, the narrow one made by the ivory knife in the bonding. A shiver raced through Remus' body, a bolt of pleasure following it. Harry, just as he had with Remus' hands and arms, kissed and licked his way along Remus' collarbone, not saying a word. Harry's arms crept around Remus neck and hesitantly, oh so hesitantly, Remus rested his hands on Harry's slim hip and went back to his curious exploration of Harry's chest. As he explored with his hands, Harry explored with his mouth.

Suddenly the moist cavern closed around Remus' nipple. Remus moaned in pleasure. Embarrassed by wanton noise, Remus moved to withdraw, accidently brushing Harry's nipples as he did. Harry gasped and hummed in pleasure, leaning towards the touch.

"Mmm, touch me, Remus...hmmm, yeah..." Remus gently thumbed Harry's nipples and Harry returned to mouth Remus' other nipple, kissing and sucking and sending shock waves of pleasure through Remus' body. Harry pushed Remus back and climbed on top of him, and Remus could only watch with wide eyes, filled with the pleasure and curiosity of discovery. Harry went back to kissing Remus, and Remus happily obliged him. They ran their hands up and down the other's chest, moaning and humming in pleasure. Remus was filled with a startling, frantic need to see all of Harry, to have Harry touch him....he glanced up and met Harry's eyes and Harry murmured his name softly, lowering his hands to Remus crotch, deftly undoing the buttons. Clumsily Remus followed and they were kicking off their trousers and then their pants....

But Harry ignored Remus' leaking cock, going back to kissing and touching, eyes never leaving Remus'.

"Harry...mmm, touch me, please...." Remus asked urgently between gasps.

"O--okay, yeah...mmm, that's it Remy," Harry suddenly had a small pot and was dipping his fingers into the oil with in. One hand stroking Remus' quivering stomach, Harry lowered the other hand to Remus' bum, stroking the cheeks and then circling his entrance.

"Oh, Merlin, yeah...feels good, Harry, feels...."

Harry hummed agreement and then asked, "Ready?"

Remus tensed, but Harry's gently moving hands wouldn't let him get too stressed and soon Remus was nodding. A single finger pressed inside him, wiggling a little. It felt strange, neither good nor bad. Remus nodded to show he was ready for another. Gently, Harry inserted a second finger and then a third. It stung a little, but it wasn't too bad, Remus discovered. He whimpered at the loss when Harry's fingers withdrew, jerking his hips towards Harry, wanting some sort of touch...any sort of touch. Harry touched Remus' member with the hand that had just been inside him, while the other lowered and slicked Harry's cock. Harry groaned in pleasure.

"Lift your leg a little, Rem....mm yeah." And then slowly Harry entered him. It burned, but not in an outright terrible way...actually it was pretty good. And then Harry was in to the hilt and touching Remus, stroking him and panting heavily.

"Okay, go ahead, Harry." Remus said haltingly.

And then Harry was moving and it was amazing....he could even sort of forget the burn.

And then Harry hit his prostate and it was more than amazing.

......................................................................

Much later, Harry lay on his back, Remus' head pillowed on his chest, his soft, dog-like snores filling the room. He was warm and comfortable. Remus, Draco and Charlie were all asleep, and Severus was almost there, as well. Yet, despite the peace of his current situation, Harry felt like crying.

He wanted his first time to have been like Remus' was- with someone who knew him inside and was prepared to learn about him outside. Someone who would have shown him patience and love, who would have leaded but also been leaded.

Was it so much to ask for that?

Maybe so.

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to bottom for ages, and probably only with Remus and Severus. And that was okay, really, it was. It was just.... he didn't want to wait because of the bond.

He wanted everything to be reciprocal. He wanted what he had given Remus, and that would take time and effort on the part of his bondmates; effort that was really too much to ask of them. This wasn't to keep them alive, it was to keep him alive. He'd have to make some sacrifices- more sacrifices than they would probably. It was only fair.

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, Harry thought over his day. It had been good.

He'd gotten the meeting out of the way, and everybody's questions answered. He had spent a lovely two hours with Draco, where Draco had slowly relaxed and by the end of the impromptu tutoring session, Draco had been smiling and relaxed. Harry had spent equally fulfilling time with Charlie and Remus. Things were headed in a good direction.

Maybe he could do this after all.

And with that, Harry fell asleep.

………………………………….

_There it is. Let me know what you think. Also **POLL** up on my profile. Please answer the **POLL.**_


End file.
